warszawafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śródmieście
'Śródmieście '– dzielnica w centrum Warszawy, na lewym brzegu Wisły. Historia Starego Miasta Stare Miasto zostało założone na skarpie, nad brzegiem dopływu Wisły – rzeczki Kamionki, obok zamku książąt mazowieckich wzniesionego kilka lat wcześniej w miejscu najstarszej części obecnego Zamku Królewskiego, na północ od wsi Warszawa. Jego początki sięgają XIII wieku. Wtedy otoczone było wałem ziemnym, który pod koniec XIV wieku został zastąpiony murem obronnym. Ciągnął się on od skarpy wiślanej na zachód, wzdłuż dzisiejszej ulicy Podwale do Piekarskiej, następnie obok kościoła św. Marcina aż do zamku. Uważa się, że założycielem miasta był Bolesław II, książę mazowiecki i płocki. Z uwagi na korzystne położenie, na szlaku handlowym znad Morza Czarnego ku Bałtykowi, osiedlili się w Starej Warszawie głównie bogaci kupcy. Szczątki warszawskiego odcinka owej drogi handlowej to dzisiejsza ulica Świętojańska, Rynku i Nowomiejska. W środku miasta znajdował się plac w kształcie prostokąta, przy którym zamieszkało 40 najbogatszych osadników. Każdy miał działkę o szerokości 9 m i długości 35 m. Taki kształt parceli zapewniał pomieszczenie na niewielkim terenie znacznej liczby przylegających do siebie domów. Kamieniczki były wąskie, jedno lub dwupiętrowe, ze stromymi schodami i dwuspadowymi dachami. Początkowo były drewniane, ale po pożarach w latach 1374, 1384, 1478, przybywało murowanych (w 1564 było ich 486). W 1607, po kolejnym wielkim pożarze, został wydany zakaz budowania w obrębie murów obronnych drewnianych domów (w XVII wieku wszystkie zabudowania Starego Miasta były już murowane). Całe miasto miało powierzchnię ok. 10 ha, dwa place targowe (przy Rynku i przy Szerokim Dunaju), 12 ulic i około 170 domów. Wkrótce po założeniu miasta wzniesiono kościół parafialny św. Jana (dzisiejsza katedra). Przy Rynku pod nr 19 mieszkał wójt, który zarządzał miastem początkowo samodzielnie (stanowisko dziedziczone), a od połowy XIV wieku razem z Radą Miejską, która urzędowała w Ratuszu, wybudowanym na środku Rynku (na początku XVIII wieku architekt królewski Tylman van Gameren przeprojektował Rynek usuwając ten dominujący element placu. Do końca XV wieku ludność Starego Miasta wzrosła, z początkowych kilkuset mieszkańców, do prawie pięciu tysięcy. Kiedy książę Janusz w 1413 zdecydował o ustanowieniu Starej Warszawy swoją główną siedzibą, a zarazem stolicą księstwa mazowieckiego, rozpoczął się intensywny rozwój grodu. Miasto otrzymało podwójną linię murów, zbudowano baszty i wykopano fosę. Do środka można było się dostać jedną z dwóch bram, Krakowską (Dworzan) i Nowomiejską lub od strony Wisły furtkami dla pieszych znajdującymi się u wylotu dzisiejszej ulicy Celnej i Kamiennych Schodków. W okolicy Bramy Krakowskiej stał budynek zwany Dworem Wielkim (obecnie to najstarsza część Zamku Królewskiego) będący siedzibą księcia. Budowla z dużym dziedzińcem otoczona była dodatkowym murem. W pobliżu na przedłużeniu ulicy Grodzkiej (dziś Świętojańska) znajdowały się budynki mieszczące sąd i kancelarię grodzką, tzw. szopę. Oprócz kościoła św. Jana podniesionego do rangi kolegiaty, mieszkańcy mieli również do dyspozycji kościół św. Marcina, szpital p.w. św. Ducha (dla ubogich starców), dwa cmentarze oraz łaźnię przy Bramie Nowomiejskiej. W Wieży Marszałkowskiej urządzono więzienie. Po przeniesieniu stolicy Polski przez Zygmunta III Wazę do Warszawy Stare Miasto zyskało zbiorniki wody pitnej i połączony z nimi drewniany system wodociągowy uniezależniający mieszkańców od dostępności Wisły. Wznoszone były coraz bardziej okazałe kamienice, które należały, zwłaszcza te przy Rynku i ulicy Świętojańskiej, do zamożnych kupców i patrycjatu. Rynek stanowił centrum handlu towarami luksusowymi. Swoje produkty sprzedawali tu kupcy krajowi i cudzoziemcy. Towary kupowała szlachta przybywająca z rożnych terenów kraju na sejmy i elekcje. Architektura Starego Miasta zmieniała się na przestrzeni wieków wraz ze zmieniającymi się stylami w sztuce. Pierwsze średniowieczne kamienice budowane były w stylu gotyckim, za czasów Zygmunta Augusta domy, odnawiane czy odbudowywane po klęskach żywiołowych, miały charakter renesansowy. Na początku XVII wieku kamienice zyskały barwne tynki i barokowe zdobienia. W XVIII wieku zamożna ludność ze Starego Miasta zaczęła przenosić się do nowych dzielnic. Kamienice przerabiano na budynki czynszowe. Przy Rynku powstało targowisko. Na początku XIX wieku Stare Miasto pozbawione zostało bezużytecznych murów obronnych, w 1817 rozebrano bramy Nowomiejską i Krakowską wraz z sąsiadującymi budynkami, uzyskując przestrzeń dla placu Zamkowego, Barbakan przebudowano tak, że stał się częścią budynków mieszkalnych. Podjęto również rozbiórkę Ratusza i pobliskich sklepów. Stare Miasto stało się mało znaczącą częścią stolicy z przeludnionymi, chylącymi się ku upadkowi kamienicami zamieszkanymi przez ubogą ludność. W 1906 r. Towarzystwo Opieki nad Zabytkami Przeszłości podjęło działania zmierzające do odnowy zdewastowanych staromiejskich budynków. Wykupiono i przeznaczono na inicjatywy społeczne kamienice: "Pod Świętą Anną" i Baryczków. W 1916 zlikwidowano na Rynku targowisko i ułożono na nowo bruk. W 1928 odnowione fasady kamienic pokryto polichromią. Do 1938 zakończono częściową rekonstrukcję murów i Barbakanu. W 1944 podczas powstania warszawskiego zabudowania Starego Miasta zostały zniszczone w ok. 90%. Przetrwały dwa budynki. Warszawscy architekci podjęli temat odbudowy stolicy już po pierwszych zniszczeniach w 1939. W pracowniach architektonicznych, konspiracyjnie lub pod pozorem innych prac, opracowywali plany urbanistyczne i dokumentacyjne. Po powstaniu, kiedy miasto zostało przez Niemców planowo zniszczone, prace koncepcyjne nastawione na natychmiastową odbudowę znacznie się nasiliły. Były prowadzone w wyzwolonym Lublinie i na Pradze, konspiracyjnie w Generalnej Guberni, w Londynie i obozach jenieckich. 5 listopada 1944, jeszcze przed podjęciem decyzji o stołeczności Warszawy, które miało miejsce 3 stycznia następnego roku, odbył się w Lublinie pierwszy zjazd Stowarzyszenia Architektów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, na którym mimo różnych koncepcji odbudowy, wszyscy zgadzali się co do konieczności odtworzenia Warszawy i przywrócenia jej stołeczności. Architekci wystosowali pismo do Biura Planowania i Odbudowy, przedstawiające stanowisko SARP-u w sprawie stolicy, apelując o jak najszybsze podjęcie decyzji. Zaraz po wyzwoleniu Biuro Planowania przy Rządzie Tymczasowym wysłało do stolicy grupę "Warszawa", pod kierownictwem Józefa Sigalina, której zadaniem było oszacowanie zniszczeń i wezwanie rozproszonych architektów do udziału w odbudowie miasta. 14 lutego 1945 powstało Biuro Odbudowy Stolicy kierowane przez Romana Piotrowskiego. 7 marca 1945. Wydział Urbanistyki (jednostka BOS) przedstawił pierwszy plan dotyczący odbudowy miasta. W prasie pojawiły się artykuły prezentujące polemikę nad planem, a dziedzictwem przeszłości. Odbudową Starego Miasta zajmował się Wydział Architektury Zabytkowej BOS-u (kierowany przez Jana Zachwatowicza). W marcu rozpoczęły pracę dwie grupy, terenowa Stare Miasto i inwentaryzacyjna, od wiosny następnego roku Pracownia Stare Miasto. W latach 1945-1947 prowadzono głównie prace zabezpieczające i odgruzowujące. W pierwszej kolejności oczyszczono i wstępnie zabezpieczono partery kamienic przy Rynku Starego Miasta 32, 34, 36, stronę Dekerta, kamienice Wąskiego Dunaju i zachowane fragmenty katedry, odgruzowano dojazd na Rynek, przeniesiono ocalałe elementy Kolumny Zygmunta i innych kamiennych oraz drewnianych rzeźb do Muzeum Narodowego. Przy okazji odgruzowywania poczyniono również kilka odkryć archeologicznych, m.in. malowidło gotyckie na ścianach kamienic na Rynku Starego Miasta 20 i 8, basztę rycerską, znaczne partie Barbakanu ukryte w murach przyległych kamienic. Duży wkład w oczyszczanie Starego Miasta mieli mieszkańcy Warszawy, którzy wykonywali pracę w czynie społecznym. W listopadzie 1948 uprawomocnił się plan zagospodarowania przestrzennego Starego i Nowego Miasta. W październiku 1949 przystąpiono do opracowania dokumentacji technicznej, ale niezależnie od tego ukończono już kamienice przeznaczone na Muzeum Historyczne i powróciła na miejsce Kolumna Zygmunta (22 lipca razem z oddaniem Trasy W-Z). Do końca 1949 odgruzowano międzymurze wzdłuż ulicy Podwale, obszar od placu Zamkowego do Piekarskiej, 96 kamieniczek, a zabezpieczono 45 budynków. Zakończenie pierwszego etapu odbudowy Starego Miasta nastąpiło 22 lipca 1953. Odbudowa Katedry św. Jana i innych kościołów na Starym Mieście trwała nieco dłużej, a była możliwa dzięki powołaniu przez kardynała A. Hlonda Rady Prymasowskiej Odbudowy Kościołów Warszawy, jak również dzięki wsparciu państwa. Rekonstrukcja katedry, której przywrócono wygląd XV-wieczny trwała do 1955. Decyzję o odbudowie Zamku Królewskiego sejm podjął w 1949, jednak zamierzenia nie zrealizowano. Od 1947 trwało odgruzowywanie i odtworzenie Bramy Grodzkiej, do 1952 prowadzono prace archeologiczne. W latach 1960-62 odbudowano przyziemie Wieży Grodzkiej, salę o 2 słupach, zabudowania na Dziedzińcu Kuchennym, podziemia obecnego Pałacu Ślubów i Bibliotekę Królewską. W 1971 podjęto ponownie decyzję o odbudowie, według planu Jana Bogusławskiego z 1955. W 1974 budowla była na etapie stanu surowego. Od 1981 udostępniano zwiedzającym kolejne wnętrza. W 1984 rozwiązał się Obywatelski Komitet Odbudowy Zamku Królewskiego. Po latach działalność BOS okazała się kontrowersyjna ponieważ prace dotyczące dokumentowa zniszczeń, planowania przestrzennego oraz odbudowy zabytków m.in. na Starym Mieście, odbywały się przy celowym wyburzaniu niejednokrotnie dobrze zachowanych budynków (z XIX i początku XX wieku). W myśl nowoczesnej teorii konserwatorskiej wszelka rekonstrukcja i odbudowa jest fałszowaniem historii, jednak wyjątek uczyniono dla Starego Miasta ze względów moralnych i ideologicznych. Przez kilka lat przygotowywano wytyczne konserwatorskie i prowadzono badania. Zdecydowano się na przywrócenie świetności Starego Miasta z XVIII wieku, choć nie we wszystkich szczegółach. Zachowany został układ przestrzenny miasta z okresu jego lokacji z XII-XIII wieku. Stare Miasto stanowi jedyny na świecie (w tej skali) obszar planowej i dokończonej odbudowy terenu zabytkowej zabudowy miejskiej po katastrofalnych zniszczeniach sięgających 85%. Projekt rekonstrukcji opracował zespół architektów przy współpracy historyków i historyków sztuki, na podstawie zachowanych wizerunków Warszawy, w tym wedut Canaletta. Wykorzystano też zachowane fragmenty fasad, elementy wystroju wnętrz, itp., zaś układ wnętrz został w większości zmieniony i dostosowany do nowych funkcji. Historia Zamku Królewskiego Pod koniec XIII wieku, za panowania księcia mazowieckiego Konrada II, zbudowano gród drewniano-ziemny zwany Dworem Mniejszym (łac. Curia Minor). Kolejny książę, Kazimierz I, zdecydował o postawieniu w 1350 pierwszego obiektu murowanego na terenie grodu, Wieży Wielkiej (łac. Turris Magna). Pomiędzy 1407 a 1410, Janusz I Starszy wybudował piętrowy gotycki murowany zamek, zwany Dworem Większym (łac. Curia Maior). Charakter nowej siedziby i jej rozmiary (47,5 m na 14,5 m) zadecydowały o zmianie statusu obiektu, od 1414 funkcjonował już jako Dwór Książęcy, a od 1526 (gdy zmarli ostatni książęta mazowieccy, Stanisław i Janusz III), stał się rezydencją królewską. W latach 1548-1556 zamek pozostawał siedzibą królowej Bony Sforzy, żony Zygmunta I. Kolejny polski monarcha, Zygmunt August, realizował w latach 1568-1572 projekt przebudowy obiektu - m.in. dobudowano do Dworu Większego renesansowy Dom Królewski według projektu Giovanniego Baptisty di Quadro, w pracach uczestniczył także sprowadzony ze Śląska architekt Jakub Parr. W 1595 król Zygmunt III Waza podjął decyzję o rozbudowie zamku na funkcje już nie obronne ale publiczne. Przebudowę w stylu wczesnego baroku rzymskiego wykonano w latach 1598-1619. W latach 1601-1603 Giacomo Rodondo ukończył nowe skrzydło północne. Kamieniarkę od 1602 roku wykonywał Paolo del Corte. Później, po 1614 roku, gdy kierownictwo robót objął Matteo Castelli, zbudowano skrzydło zachodnie (od strony dzisiejszego placu Zamkowego) na urząd kanclerski i marszałkowski. Na końcu zbudowano skrzydło południowe. W ten sposób powstało pięcioskrzydłowe wczesnobarokowe założenie będące dziełem architektów tesyńskich. W 1619 ukończono budowę Nowej Wieży Królewskiej (łac. Nova Turris Regia) zwanej także Wieżą Zygmuntowską, o wysokości 60 metrów - znajdowała się ona pośrodku nowo wybudowanej strony zachodniej zamku o długości 90 metrów. Na szczycie wieży umieszczono zegar z pozłacanymi wskazówkami i miedzianymi tarczami, nowa iglica wieży miała 13 metrów wysokości, złocone gałki i miedzianą chorągiewkę na szczycie. W czasach potopu szwedzkiego w latach 1655-1656 zamek królewski w Warszawie został splądrowany - Szwedzi wywieźli bezcenne obrazy, meble, gobeliny, królewską bibliotekę i archiwum koronne oraz liczne rzeźby, całe posadzki i chorągwie królewskie. W zamku urządzili lazaret wojskowy, co dodatkowo przyczyniło się do dewastacji obiektu. W kilka miesięcy później dzieła zniszczenia dokonały wojska brandenburskie grabiąc większość elementów marmurowych i zrywając resztę posadzek w zamku. Jeszcze w czasie szwedzkiego oblężenia Warszawy w 1656 kula armatnia uderzyła w iglicę Wieży Zygmuntowskiej co spowodowało jej przełamanie i zniszczenie wskutek upadku na dziedziniec zamkowy. Już w 1657 rozpoczęto odbudowę zamku, pod kierunkiem włoskiego architekta Izydora Affaity. Z braku funduszy kolejny polski król, Michał Korybut Wiśniowiecki, nie zdecydował się na gruntowną przebudowę obiektu, ograniczając się do usunięcia zniszczeń - z powodu złego stanu rezydencji musiał się przenieść w 1669 do Zamku Ujazdowskiego. Do 1696, kiedy umarł kolejny polski król, Jan III Sobieski, nie przeprowadzano na Zamku Królewskim żadnych poważniejszych prac, ograniczono się jedynie do przeglądu aktualnego stanu obiektu. Po wybraniu w elekcji króla Augusta II w roku 1697, zamek znów zaczął podupadać - nowy konflikt z królem Szwecji Karolem XII obciążył znacznie budżet królewski. Mimo problemów August II zlecił w 1698 opracowanie projektu przebudowy rezydencji, wykonał go w 1700 sprowadzony z zagranicy Johann Friedrich Karcher. 25 maja 1702 Zamek zajęli Szwedzi, urządzając w nim szpital na 500 łóżek, natomiast w Sali Poselskiej i pokojach ministrów stajnie. W 1704 zamek został odbity przez wojska polskie, jednak wkrótce ponownie przeszedł w ręce wojsk szwedzkich. W 1707, na mocy traktatu pokojowego między Augustem II i Karolem XII do Warszawy weszły sprzymierzone wojska rosyjskie, a na zamku zamieszkał car Piotr I Wielki. Po dwóch miesiącach siły rosyjskie wycofały się z Warszawy grabiąc z Zamku dzieła sztuki, m.in obrazy Tomasza Dolabelli, w tym dwa ważne dla Rosjan dzieła malarskie: Zdobycie Smoleńska i Złożenie hołdu Zygmuntowi III przez carów Szujskich. W latach 1713-1715 rozpoczęto przebudowę według projektu Karchera. W 1717 przebudowano gruntownie Salę Poselską, która odtąd miała służyć władcom saskim w charakterze sali koronacyjnej. W kolejnych latach, między 1722 a 1723, przebudowano kolejne sale zamkowe - pod kierunkiem architekta Joachima Daniela Jaucha utworzono nową Salę Senatorską, przenosząc elementy wyposażenia starej do nowej lokalizacji, m.in 60 herbów polskich województw, boazerie, gzymsy oraz lizeny. 31 maja 1732 na zamku wybuchł pożar, który zniszczył elewację zachodnią oraz część Wieży Zygmuntowskiej i zewnętrzne rzeźby fasadowe, zwane Armaturą. Kolejny projekt przebudowy zamku królewskiego powstał po wstąpieniu na tron polski Augusta III w 1733. Nowe plany, powstałe w roku 1734 i rozszerzone w 1737 przez architekta Gaetano Chiaveriego, przewidywały m.in. przebudowę fasady zamku od strony Wisły w stylu rokoko, mającą tworzyć nową tzw. Elewację Saską, a także części północno-wschodniej wraz z wieżą zwaną Altaną gdzie zamierzano dobudować trzy dwupiętrowe ryzality. Prace budowlane według tych projektów realizowano z różną intensywnością w latach 1740-1752. W okresie 1740-1747 przebudowano fasadę od strony Wisły w stylu późnobarokowym (architekci Gaetano Chiaveri, Carl Friedrich Pöppelmann, Jan Krzysztof Knöffel. Jednym z najlepszych rzeźbiarzy tego okresu prowadzących prace na zamku, był Jan Jerzy Plersch, który wykonywał kartusze królewskie, sztukaterie oraz statuy, tzw. Figury Sław, dźwigające korony królewskie umieszczone na szczycie środkowego ryzalitu tzw. Elewacji Saskiej od strony Wisły. Ostatnie prace z tego okresu zostały zakończone w pod koniec 1763, po śmierci Augusta III, kiedy Plersch wykonał ostatnie rzeźby i kartusze z herbami województw dla Sali Poselskiej. Za panowania Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego, ostatniego polskiego monarchy, sprawującego władzę od 1764 do czasów III rozbioru Polski w 1795, Zamek Królewski przeżywał okres świetności. Wyasygnowane kwoty z budżetu królewskiego oraz mecenat, którym król obdarzał artystów i twórców sztuki, a także wykształcenie i smak artystyczny władcy, pozwoliły zrealizować jeden z najbardziej interesujących projektów przebudowy zamku. Wykonano w sumie kilkanaście projektów, opracowali je m .in. architekt francuski Victor Louis, Jan Chrystian Kamsetzer czy Efraim Szreger. Barokowo-klasycystyczne wnętrza wykonywane były według projektów Jakuba Fontany i Dominika Merliniego. W latach 1766-1785 według wybranych planów przebudowy, odbudowano spalone 15 grudnia 1767 skrzydło południowe Zamku (m.in. odbudowano dwa zniszczone piętra obiektu, wykonano nową elewację strony południowej z trzyosiowym ryzalitem, podziały fasady lizenami i pilastry o jońskich głowicach), według projektu J. Fontany. Od 1773 gruntownie przebudowano i ozdobiono wnętrza (projekty D. Merliniego i J. Ch. Kamsetzera), m.in. wykonano nowe apartamenty królewskie, Kaplicę Dworską, Salę Rycerską, Salę Marmurową, Salę Balową. Zbudowano także od podstaw nowy gmach Biblioteki Królewskiej, mieszczący się wzdłuż prawego skrzydła Pałacu pod Blachą (włączony w 1776 do zespołu budowli zamkowych), o rozmiarach 56 na 9 metrów. W nowym budynku bibliotecznym zgromadzono należące do monarchy liczne księgi, gemmy, ryciny, numizmaty, mapy i plany. Księgozbiór Biblioteki Królewskiej liczył wówczas 16 000 tomów różnych dzieł, 25 525 sztychów i rysunków, 44 842 rycin w 726 oprawionych tomach, ogółem ponad 70 000 rycin - w obiekcie urządzano także wystawne bale kostiumowe. Do 1786 Stanisław August Poniatowski podejmował próby gruntownej zmiany szaty zewnętrznej Zamku i założenia architektonicznego placu Zamkowego, nie udało się jednak zrealizować wykonanych w tym celu projektów. Jednak udane przekształcenia wnętrz Zamku dokonane przez króla, zachowały charakterystyczną polską odrębność i wysoki poziom artystyczny. 3 maja 1791 Sejm Czteroletni uchwalił za Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie konstytucję, w uroczystym pochodzie wyniesiono króla w stronę pobliskiego kościoła Świętego Jana. Na Zamku z tej okazji wmurowano marmurową tablicę z tekstem autorstwa Ignacego Krasickiego. W dniach 19-20 grudnia 1806 oraz 1-30 stycznia 1807 na zamku przebywał cesarz Napoleon Bonaparte. Tutaj w 1807 podjął decyzję o utworzeniu Księstwa Warszawskiego, którym miał rządzić saski władca Fryderyk August I, obierając za rezydencję Zamek Królewski. Z XIX wieku pochodzą także kolejne projekty przebudowy opracowane przez polskich architektów: Adama Idźkowskiego i Jakuba Kubickiego. Projekt Idźkowskiego z 1843, zakładał przebudowę Zamku Królewskiego z użyciem form dekoracyjnych zapożyczonych architektury gotyckiej, renesansowej i empirowej. Zakładał nadbudowę trzeciego piętra z siedmioma różnej wielkości wieżami, których attyki miały być ozdobione orłami i antycznymi posągami. Na wieżach Zygmuntowskiej i Władysławowskiej miały być usunięte metalowe hełmy dachów, i zastąpione tarasami, otoczonymi balustradami. Od strony Wisły, na Elewacji Saskiej, Idźkowski planował umieszczenie płaskorzeźb stylizowanych na antyk (pod fryzami trzech ryzalitów), a poniżej, na fasadzie trzeciego piętra korynckie pilastry. Zarówno elewację Zamku Królewskiego oraz Pałacu Pod Blachą miały zdobić poziome boniowane pasy oraz żelazne balkony. Projekt ten, cechujący się rozmachem zastosowanych form architektonicznych, był odpowiedzią na powstającą modę wykorzystywania w architekturze form historycznych (w przeciwieństwie do projektów Kubickiego sprzed 20 lat, zakładających umiar form wzorowanych na przeszłych dziełach architektów królewskich, realizujących projekty na Zamku Królewskim). W 1836, po zniesieniu w Królestwie Kongresowym podziału na województwa, w ich miejsce zostały wprowadzone gubernie. Wówczas Zamek Królewski stał się siedzibą namiestnika carskiego Iwana Paskiewicza. Paskiewicz zlecił w latach 1850-1852, wykonanie projektu nowych elewacji i fasad (zachodniej, południowej i części wschodniej), pułkownikowi w służbie rosyjskiej i architektowi Ludwikowi Corio. Jego opracowanie nie zyskało jednak akceptacji władz rosyjskich, a Corio zmuszony był wykonać kolejny projekt, nawiązujący do rozwiązań Kubickiego (i współpracujących z nim inżynierów Lelewela i Thomasa). W końcu Corio wykonał przebudowę wszystkich elewacji w stylu neoklasycystycznym, a Elewacja Saska została pozostawiona bez zmian. Po śmierci Paskiewicza w 1856, wszyscy następni namiestnicy rezydowali na Zamku Królewskim, zajmując Pokój Podkomorzego, a rosyjscy urzędnicy pomieszczenia na obu piętrach skrzydła zachodniego i północnego. Namiestników strzegły oddziały wojska, rozlokowane w Sali Sejmowej, Bibliotece i koszarach na podzamczu, co przyczyniło się do dewastacji obiektu. Po powstaniu styczniowym w 1863 armia rosyjska zniszczyła całkowicie ogród królewski od strony Wisły (zamieniony na plac musztry), budując kilka ceglanych baraków z przeznaczeniem na stajnię i koszary kozackie. W 1862-1863 na Zamku Królewskim prowadzono drobne prace konserwacyjne, pod kierunkiem budowniczych Jerzego Orłowicza, Ludwika Gosławskiego i Potołowa. W 1890 prowadzono przebudowę Elewacji Saskiej, pod kierunkiem budowniczego Januarego Kiślańskiego, podczas których zniekształcono arkady obu galerii widokowych, pochodzące z czasów Augusta III. Ostatnie prace remontowe pod panowaniem rosyjskim, których stosunkowo wysoki koszt wyniósł 28 000 rubli, wykonano w 1902 w pomieszczeniach zwolnionych przez armię rosyjską. Prace restauracyjne na zamku podjęto dopiero w latach 1915-1939, zostały one przyspieszone po zakończeniu I wojny światowej i odzyskaniu przez Polskę niepodległości w 1918, po 123 latach zaborów. Ustalenia traktatu ryskiego z 1921 pozwoliły na rewindykację części zbiorów zamkowych z terenów ZSRR (wcześniej wywiezionych do Rosji przez władze carskie). W latach 20. pracami konserwatorskimi i rekonstrukcją Zamku Królewskiego, kierował architekt i konserwator Kazimierz Skórewicz. W 1928 został zastąpiony przez kolejnego architekta, Adolfa Szyszko-Bohusza. Od 1926 Zamek Królewski pełnił funkcję rezydencji polskiego prezydenta. We wrześniu 1939 Zamek Królewski spłonął po niemieckich bombardowaniach, a po zajęciu Warszawy przez wojska niemieckie rozpoczęła się planowa grabież dzieł sztuki z obiektu - 10 października 1939 wyspecjalizowane ekipy niemieckie pod kierunkiem historyków i ekspertów (dr Dagobert Frey - historyk sztuki z Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego, Gustaw Barth - dyrektor muzeów wrocławskich oraz dr Joseph Mühlmann - historyk sztuki z Wiednia) zaczęły demontować posadzki, marmury, rzeźby i elementy kamienne np. kominki i gzymsy - bezcenne zbiory wywożono do Niemiec, magazynów w Krakowie lub wstawiano do warszawskich siedzib nazistowskich dygnitarzy. Zamek został całkowicie ogołocony, nieliczne elementy wyposażenia pozwolono zachować polskiej ekipie z Muzeum Narodowego, opisującej straty i potajemnie sporządzającej dokumentację fotograficzną zamku, pracującej pod kierunkiem historyka sztuki Stanisława Lorentza. 4 października 1939 w Berlinie Adolf Hitler wydał rozkaz wysadzenia Zamku Królewskiego w powietrze, ekipy niemieckich saperów nawierciły otwory na dynamit, jednakże ostateczne zniszczenie obiektu nastąpiło w czasie powstania warszawskiego, pomiędzy 8 a 13 września 1944. Decyzja o zniszczeniu zamku wiązała się z nazistowskimi planami całkowitego zburzenia Warszawy. Tak zwany Plan Pabsta przewidywał wystawienie monumentalnej Hali Ludowej (niem. Volkshalle) lub Hali Kongresowej NSDAP (niem. Parteivolkshalle) w miejscu Zamku Królewskiego i Pomnika Germanii zamiast Kolumny Zygmunta. Po zniszczeniach z 1944 zachowały się tylko przyziemia (piwnice), dolna partia Wieży Grodzkiej, elementy Biblioteki Królewskiej i Arkady Kubickiego. Rządowy projekt o odbudowie Zamku Królewskiego podjął Sejm 2 lipca 1949, nie miał on jednak szans na realizację z uwagi na ograniczenia finansowe i priorytety jakie powzięły władze komunistyczne. Zdołano jednak odtworzyć Bramę Grodzką, z przechowanych w czasie wojny w Muzeum Narodowym bloków kamiennych. W 1964 uporządkowano teren otaczający Zamek, a w 1966 odbudowano budynek Biblioteki Królewskiej. 20 stycznia 1971 ponownie w Sejmie zapadła decyzja o odbudowie Zamku, następnie powołano Obywatelski Komitet Odbudowy Zamku Królewskiego w Warszawie. Prace budowlane, wykonywane według projektu architekta Jana Bogusławskiego, były sfinansowane całkowicie przez składki społeczne. Odbudowa w stanie surowym (zakładająca przywrócenie wyglądu Zamku do stanu sprzed 1939 roku i przywróceniem elementów zlikwidowanych podczas wcześniejszych przebudów obiektu), została zakończona w lipcu 1974, jednak wyposażanie wnętrz (meble, obrazy, zbiory dzieł sztuki itp.) i prace wykończeniowe trwały do 1988. Dodatkowego wsparcia finansowego w odbudowie udzielił Społeczny Fundusz Odbudowy Stolicy. Obecnie Zamek pełni funkcję muzeum i podlega bezpośrednio Ministerstwu Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego. Na Zamku Królewskim przyjmowane są również oficjalne wizyty i spotkania państwowe. Każdego roku, Zamek Królewski w Warszawie zwiedza 500 000 ludzi. Historia Nowego Miasta Już w XIV wieku ograniczona murami miejskimi Warszawa była za ciasna dla wszystkich pragnących się w niej osiedlić. W roku 1408 książę mazowiecki Janusz I Starszy nadał przywilej lokacyjny drugiemu miastu, tzw. Nowej Warszawie, położonemu na północ od Starego Miasta przy trakcie do Zakroczymia (ul. Freta i Zakroczymska). Herbem Nowej Warszawy była panna z jednorożcem, a ratusz nowomiejski znajdował się na środku rynku Nowego Miasta. Włączenie Nowego Miasta do aglomeracji Warszawy nastąpiło dopiero w 1791 roku wraz z likwidacją warszawskich jurydyk. Wiadomo, że Nowe Miasto zostało wydzielone ze Starej Warszawy jako jej strefa podmiejska aktem w 1408 roku na terenie obejmującym oprócz Rynku Nowego Miasta ulice Freta, Kościelną, Koźlą, Przyrynek, Starą i Zakroczymską - warto pamiętać, że istniał już wówczas kościół św. Jerzego (kanoników regularnych). Tzw. Nowa Warszawa była jednak całkowicie niezależna od Starej, miała swojego własnego wójta, radę oraz ratusz. W Nowej Warszawie mieszkali ludzie dużo biedniejsi niż ci ze Starego Miasta, dlatego też bardzo długo większość zabudowy Nowego Miasta była drewniana. Ze względu na brak pieniędzy nie miało także murów miejskich. Już w 1411 roku przedsięwzięto budowę kościoła parafialnego dla Nowego Miasta, którego budowa została faktycznie ukończona do końca XV wieku. Później powstały kolejne kościoły: św. Kazimierza (sakramentek) i św. Franciszka (franciszkanów). Na Nowym Mieście zaczynał się pierwszy warszawski most: Most Zygmunta Augusta. Istniał w latach 1573-1603, kiedy to zniosła go kra. Drewniana zabudowa na Nowym Mieście utrzymała się bardzo długo, dopiero w XVIII wieku zaczęły pojawiać się stopniowo klasycystyczne kamienice. Nowe Miasto stało się faktyczną częścią Warszawy dopiero w 1791 po wprowadzeniu Ustawy o miastach. Dzielnica do II wojny światowej dotrwała jako zamieszkana w dużym stopniu przez Żydów, pełna barokowych i klasycystycznych kamieniczek, ale pozostająca na uboczu miejskiego życia. Także poniżej skarpy, wzdłuż ulic Rybaki i Bugaj do II wojny światowej stały kamienice, znajdowały się tu m.in. szkoła czy Dom Polonii. W 1944 roku Nowe Miasto zostało prawie całkiem zburzone i spalone, po wojnie odbudowano je do 1954 roku, ale mniej starannie niż starówkę. Nie zdecydowano się także na odbudowę kamienic poniżej skarpy, po II wojnie światowej urządzono tu park, dziś znany jako skwer I Dywizji Pancernej. 20 września 2008 roku na Rynku Nowego Miasta odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniająca 600-lecie założenia Nowej Warszawy jako oddzielnego miasta. Historia Muranowa Pierwsze osiedle mieszkalne powstało na tym terenie w XVII wieku za panowania Jana III Sobieskiego. Teren ówczesnej jurydyki Leszno i Nowolipie. W okresie międzywojennym było zamieszkane w większości przez Żydów, co wpłynęło na decyzję o lokalizacji getta podczas II wojny światowej, uwięzionym w nim Żydom pomagała Żegota. W getcie istniała konspiracyjna Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa, której celem była walka z niemieckim okupantem. Ostatecznie ona i jej przywódca Mordechaj Anielewicz doprowadzili do wybuchu powstania w getcie, po którego upadku zrównano z ziemią cały Muranów. Kolejnych zniszczeń dokonano po upadku powstania warszawskiego. Po zakończeniu wojny, Muranów został odbudowany bezpośrednio na gruzach getta, co jest przyczyną jego charakterystycznej pagórkowatości. Swą nazwę zawdzięcza budowniczemu królewskiemu Józefowi Bellotiemu, którego wybudowany w 1686 roku pałac nazywano "Murano", od weneckiej wysepki Murano, skąd pochodził Bellotti. Tereny dzielnicy generalnie ograniczają ulice Andersa, Okopowa i cmentarz na Powązkach, aleja Solidarności, a od północy - tory rosyjskiej kolei obwodowej z II połowy XIX wieku. Od ustanowienia stołeczności Warszawy, aż do roku 1770 kiedy wzniesiono Wały Lubomirskiego (z inicjatywy marszałka wielkiego koronnego Stanisława Lubomirskiego), tereny pozostawały poza granicami miasta. Nie oznacza to jednak, że były one nieużytkowane. Od 1559 na zachód od Starej i Nowej Warszawy zaczęły powstawać jurydyki - miasta prywatne, z własnym osadnictwem, administracją i prawami miejskimi. Terytorialnie rozciągały się zasadniczo na wąskich pasach ziemi, wzdłuż działek rolnych, wytyczonych prostopadle do Wisły. Te podziały zrodziły osnowę siatki ulic która w zarysie przetrwała do dnia dzisiejszego. Na obszarze będącym tematem opracowania powstały następujące jurydyki: Wielądka, Parysowska, Świętojerska, Nowolipie oraz Leszno. Jurydyka Wielądka powstała najpóźniej, bo w połowie XVIII wieku w pasie dzisiejszej ulicy Stawki - osiedla Stawki, szkoły poligraficznej i dawnej zajezdni autobusowej na Inflanckiej.Jurydyka Parysowska założona została przez starostę czerskiego Andrzeja Parysa i kanonika krakowskiego Adama Parysa w XVI wieku. Jurydyka obejmowała obszar pomiędzy ulicami Miłą a Muranowską, centralny jej punkt stanowił trójkątny plac, później nazwany placem Parysowskim na przedłużeniu ulicy Stawki. Do placu dochodziła później droga - przyszła ulica Parysowska. Jurydyka Świętojerska powstała na ziemi rolniczej, tzw. włóce (w średniowieczu był to teren o powierzchni około 18 hektarów) należąca od XIV wieku do kanoników regularnych na Nowym Mieście. Droga narolna, prowadząca wzdłuż „działki” należącej do klasztoru w XVII i XVIII wieku nazywana była Świętojerska lub Św. Jerzego. Jurydyka znajdowała się w obrębie ulic Świętojerskiej, Franciszkańskiej, Koźlej i Wałowej. Pas terenu kończył się aż za ulicą Okopową i miał szerokość około 100 metrów. Jurydyka Nowolipie została założona na początku XVII wieku i należała do Zakonu Sióstr Brygidek. Około 1622–1628 Siostry Brygidki przeniosły się na teren jurydyki z miejscowości Lipie koło Grójca, gdzie bezdzietni właściciele wsi sprowadzili zakony Karmelitów Trzewiczkowych i Brygidek, zapisując im swoją ziemię. Na cześć poprzedniej siedziby jurydyka została nazwana Nowym Lipiem, a od nich nazwę przejęły główne tu ulice Nowolipie i Nowolipki. Kościół i klasztor Brygidek znajdowały się na rogu obecnej ulicy Długiej i Nalewki do około 1817, gdy zabudowania odebrano zakonowi. Jurydyka Leszno, została założona 8 stycznia 1648 roku przez podskarbiego wielkiego koronnego Bogusława Leszczyńskiego ze swoim stryjem kanclerzem wielkim koronnym Janem Leszczyńskim. Grunty Leszna objęły m.in. zakupioną przez Bogusława włókę roli miasta Stara Warszawa. Ratusz jurydyki znajdował się przy ul. Leszno 29. Główną ulicą jurydyki była ulica Leszno, a tereny jej ciągnęły się od obecnej ulicy Żelaznej do gen. Andersa i placu Bankowego. Przez prawie 200 lat tereny te rozwijały w różnym tempie i stopniu równolegle do Miasta Stołecznego poza obrębem pierwszego pasma fortyfikacji ziemnych - wału Zygmuntowskiego, usypanego w latach 1621-23, otaczającego Stare i Nowe Miasto oraz Krakowie Przedmieście - w promieniu 1050 metrów od bramy głównej Zamku Królewskiego. Na Wielkim Planie Warszawy de Tirregaille'a z 1762 roku, nie widać co prawda Wału Zygmuntowskiego - rozebranego po Potopie Szwedzkim, ale są wytyczone ulice Leszno i Nowolipki. Epidemia dżumy z 1770, która doszła do Warszawy, zmusiła magistrat, pod przewodnictwem Stanisława Lubomirskiego do inwestycji jaką były wały otaczające Warszawę i jurydyki, tereny Czerniakowa i dzisiejszego Śródmieścia Południowego. Ograniczenie terenu miasta wałem spowodowało stopniowe procesy urbanizacyjne, dogęszczanie zabudowy, wytyczanie i częściowe brukowanie nowych ulic. Ta granica miasta nie uległa zmianie aż do kwietnia 1916 roku kiedy to poszerzono administracyjne granice Warszawy. Na planie z 1831 widać postęp - są już wytyczone przyszłe ulice: Żelazna, Smocza, Gęsia, Nowolipki, Nowolipie, Kacza , Wolność, Dzielna z częściowo istniejąca zabudową. Zauważamy też obecność takich obiektów jak wybudowany w 1784 budynek koszar autorstwa Stanisława Zawadzkiego na rogu Zamenhofa i Gęsiej, przemianowany w latach 60. XIX wieku na centralne wojskowe więzienie. Drugim ważnym obiektem który niejako stanowił trzon rozwoju wschodniej, sąsiadującej z Nowym Miastem części Muranowa jest plac Muranowski i pałac Murano. Wybudowany w 1686 roku, w pobliżu dzisiejszego pomnika Pomordowanych na Wschodzie. Dzieło i własność Józefa Szymona Belottiego, architekta królewskiego Jana III Sobieskiego. Pałac ten zawdzięcza swoją nazwę weneckiej wyspie Murano, z której Belotti pochodził. Architekt nadał budowli formy nawiązujące do tradycyjnego dworu polskiego. W 1761 roku pałac stał się własnością architekta Jakuba Fontany, a od lat osiemdziesiątych – metrykanta koronnego I.M. Słomińskiego. Od tego czasu zaczął popadać w ruinę. Z czasem na wprost pałacu wytyczono prostokątny plac Muranowski, na północ od niego na przełomie XIX i XX wieku powstały zajezdnie tramwajowe, a plac pełnił funkcję targowiska. Pałac został rozebrany na początku XX wieku, a na jego miejscu stanęły kamienice czynszowe. W tych rejonach już w końcu XVII wieku, pod panowaniem króla Jana III Sobieskiego, powstawały pierwsze osiedla mieszkalne, w których w dużej mierze osiedlali się Żydzi, którym prawo lokalne uniemożliwiało mieszkanie w głównych miastach, a którzy dzięki temu samemu prawu mieli możliwość tworzenia własnych odrębnych jednostek samorządowych i dzielnic do których nie mieliby wstępu nie-żydzi. Po przyłączeniu Mazowsza do Korony król Zygmunt Stary wydał w roku 1527 przywilej De non tolerandis Judaeis, zabraniając Żydom zarówno zamieszkiwać, jak i czasowo przebywać w Warszawie i na jej przedmieściach oraz posiadać tam domy. To właśnie to prawo spowodowało wielowiekowy proces osiedlania się Żydów na terenie dzisiejszego Muranowa. Ten proces toczył się aż do XX wieku i przyczynił się do samoistnego powstania dzielnicy żydowskiej, której centrum z czasem stała się ulica Nalewki. Cała dzielnica, u progu XX wieku była miastem w mieście, pełnym skrajnych kontrastów. Bardzo dobrze widać to na planach Warszawy Lindleya z przełomu wieków - na Muranowie maluteńkie działki z zabudową parterowych ruder sąsiadowały z 4 kondygnacyjnymi kamienicami bogatych żydowskich kupców. Handlowe ulice takie jak Nalewki czy Przejazd sąsiadowały z ulicami o złej sławie - Solną czy Miłą, które nie posiadały nawet kanalizacji ani brukowania i był domem dla żydowskiej biedoty. Do 1916 roku dzielnica byłą już bardzo gęsto zabudowana, z obiektami przemysłowymi na przemian z zabudową mieszkaniową. Istniało kilka głównych obiektów pełniących funkcje jak np. Pałac Mostowskich, więzienie na Pawiej i oddział kobiecy na Dzielnej, zajezdnia tramwajowa przy pl. Muranowskim, bocznice kolejowe wzdłuż ul. Dzikiej, kilka budynków szkół, szpital Św. Zofii przy końcu Żelaznej. Ludność Muranowa w ok. 90 % stanowili Żydzi, łącznie ok. 300 000 mieszkańców. Okres wojny przyniósł tragedię zagłady dzielnicy żydowskiej - otoczonej przez Niemców murem, jako getto, systematycznie do całkowitego zamknięcia w kwietniu 1941 roku. Po powstaniu w kwietniu i maju 1943, Niemcy przez wiele miesięcy, aż do wybuchu powstania w sierpniu 1944 systematycznie wyburzali i wypalali kolejne bloki zabudowy, pozyskaną cegłę wywożąc na inne cele. Jedynymi obiektami które funkcjonowały w tym czasie na terenie Muranowa były: magazyn na Stawkach, przy Umschlagplatz, kościół św. Augustyna pełniący funkcję magazynu i więzienie Pawiak, między ulicami Pawią a Dzielną oraz niewielki obóz koncentracyjny na ul. Gęsiej, wyzwolony 5 sierpnia 1944 roku. Zajęcie Warszawy przez Wojsko Polskie w styczniu 1945 roku i utworzenie Biura Odbudowy Stolicy dało możliwość koordynacji odbudowy i generalnej przebudowy miasta, w tym Muranowa - obszar około 2,5 km kwadratowych był pustynią gruzu cegieł, jedynymi rozpoznawalnymi elementami struktury urbanistycznej przedwojennej dzielnicy były zabudowania magazynów przy Stawkach, wypalone ściany wojskowego więzienia śledczego na rogu Zamenhofa i Gęsiej, oraz kościół pw. św. Augustyna na Nowolipkach, który Niemcy po likwidacji getta użytkowali jako magazyn. Na obszarze około 2,5 km kwadratowych zalegało 4 miliony m3 gruzu, zwałowiska sięgały 6-7 metrów ponad poziom ulicy. Oczyszczenie tego terenu wg szacunków zajęłoby prawie 4 lata pracy. Pierwsze koncepcje budowy nowej dzielnicy przygotowywano już podczas okupacji, a do 1947 przybrały one bardziej konkretną formę, w postaci projektu, szeroko omawianego w pierwszym numerze „Architektury” w 1947 roku. Autorami byli Wacław Kłyszewski, Jerzy Mokrzyński i Eugeniusz Wierzbicki. Nowa koncepcja funkcjonalnej śródmiejskiej dzielnicy mieszkaniowej, oparta była na przedwojennych modernistycznych wzorcach. Proponowano rozdział ciągów komunikacyjnych na ruch pieszy, kołowy i główne arterie komunikacyjne, co 300 – 400 metrów, częściowo oparte na przedwojennej siatce głównych ulic takich jak Nowolipie, Leszno czy Anielewicza. Główną trasą północ- południe miała być nowa aleja, będąca przedłużeniem alei Niepodległości i Topolowej (dzisiejsza ulica T. Chałubińskiego), planowana już w 1915 roku przez Tadeusza Tołwińskiego, jako połączenie z nową dzielnicą północną - Żoliborzem. Drugim połączeniem z północą miasta miała być nowa arteria przebita przez gruzy i mapę miasta, z placu Bankowego do wiaduktu nad koleją obwodową i dalej istniejącą Mickiewicza na Żoliborz. Tam też miały być skupione najważniejsze obiektu kulturalne, usługowe i handlowe. Planowano zabudowę 4 i 11 piętrową z dużymi mieszkaniami, budynkami korytarzowymi, sytuowanymi luźno w zieleni, tworzące jednostki sąsiedzkie z podstawowymi obiektami usługowymi. Co ciekawe, na funkcję centralnego ośrodka administracyjnego przewidziano gmach było wojskowego więzienia. Koncepcja ta nie doczekała się realizacji, poza przebiciem ulicy Andersa i systematycznym przebijaniem ulicy Marchlewskiego (aż do początku lat 60.). Właściwą realizację nowego Muranowa powziął Bohdan Lachert z zespołem - jego koncepcja opierała się na zbudowaniu zespołów tarasowo sytuowanych budynków mieszkalnych, obudowanych pierzejowo na starej siatce ulic. Wnętrza bloków zabudowy napełniono zielenią, małymi blokami mieszkalnymi i obiektami usługowymi - przedszkolami, żłobkami, domami kultury. Uzyskanie zabudowy tarasowej możliwe było dzięki wyrównaniu hałd gruzu, ze spadkami w stronę ulic, przy czy cała dzielnica i tak sytuowana była na 2-3 metrowym wyniesieniu względem reszty miasta. Lachert planował funkcjonalne, modernistyczne osiedle, które miało być pomnikiem-symbolem zniszczonej i odrodzonej dzielnicy. Referat Bieruta z czerwca 1949 roku, który zapoczątkował praktykę socrealizmu w sztuce i architekturze spowodował że podjęto odgórne decyzje aby Lachert przerobił projekt - budynki, które powstały miały gzymsy, boniowanie, kolumnady. Całe osiedle nabrało bardziej osiowego, barokowego planu, budynki zdobione był detalami narodowymi w stylu, a socjalistycznymi w treści. Realizowano je w latach 1949-56 na obszarze od ul. Leszno do Dzielnej i od Andersa do {{ulica|Wolność]]. W latach 60. powstała druga część osiedla Muranów - od Dzielnej do ul. Stawki, między Okopową a Zamenhofa i Lewartowskiego. To osiedle wykonano już w technologiach wielkopłytowych, w czasach najcięższych gomułkowskich normatywów metrażowym przez co większość mieszkań - nawet 3 pokojowych ma bardzo mały metraż. Budynki powstałe mają 5 i 11 kondygnacji oraz układy klatkowe oraz korytarzowe (w punktowcach zorientowanych północ-południe). W 1965 r. rozebrano wypalone ściany więzienia wojskowego, a na jego miejscu stworzono duży skwer przed pomnikiem Getta Warszawskiego. Ostatnią inwestycją komunikacyjną na Muranowie było poszerzenie ul. Okopowej, budowa ul. Mariana Buczka, przecinającej tereny kolejowe na północ od Stawek, biegnącej w stronę Mostu Gdańskiego i utworzenie ronda Babka. Ostatnim etapem kształtowania urbanistyki tej części miasta były i są przemiany dokonujące się od 1989 roku - kapitalizm i wolny rynek uruchomiły proces inwestycji i stopniową zabudowę wielu wolnych bądź nieuporządkowanych przestrzeni na Muranowie – zabudowano zachodnią pierzeję już alei Jana Pawła II na odcinku Anielewicza-Miła. Wzdłuż ulicy Okopowej, na północ od Leszna powstało szereg nowych zespołów mieszkaniowych tworzących odcinek wschodniej pierzei. Dalej na północ, powstało Centrum Handlowe Klif oraz szereg dużych budynków mieszkaniowych masywny budynek „Okopowa” . Wszystkie realizacje, mają tworzyć bardziej wielkomiejski charakter głównych ulic powojennego Muranowa, z zachowaniem wewnętrznych układów podwórek i zieleni osiedlowej oraz programu funkcjonalnego. Niestety, szereg wydawanych warunków zabudowy usankcjonował powstawanie gigantycznych obiektów kubaturowych w przedziale wysokościowym 25-55 metrów, których skala zakłóca dotychczasową, wytworzoną w latach powojennych (m.in. wymieniony blok mieszkaniowy Okopowa developera Pekao Pirelli). Na pokolejowych terenach które przed wojną były bocznicami linii obwodowej powstało Centrum Handlowe Arkadia, reszta, na północ od ul. Słomińskiego, aktualnie przeznaczona jest na tereny mieszkaniowe. Tereny zajezdni MZA na Inflanckiej, oraz niezagospodarowane działki na północnej pierzei ulicy Stawki są systematycznie zabudowywane od 2000 roku - projektowali tam m.in. Stiasny & Wacławek i J.E.M.S. Architekci. Częściowo zagospodarowana została zabudowa ronda Zgrupowania „Radosław” - powstał tu m.in. 100-metrowy wieżowiec autorstwa J.E.M.S – jest to kolejna z dominant rozrzuconych po mieście, które w dzisiejszej Warszawie, swoją lokalizacją uwydatniają ważne węzły komunikacyjne w panoramie miasta. Do takowych możemy zaliczyć pośród innych przykładów - biurowiec Intraco i powstający obok niego wieżowiec tworzące razem tzw. Bramę Północną do Śródmieścia czy wieżowiec Warsaw Trade Tower przy Okopowej. Wieżowiec JEMS jest jedną z bardziej udanych realizacji architektonicznych o tak dużej skali i wyrazie urbanistycznym na Muranowie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Historia Powiśla Pierwsze osadnictwo na terenie Powiśla rozwinęło się w XVIII wieku na Mariensztacie, gdzie powstała jurydyka. W XIX wieku Powiśle rozrastało się, stając się dzielnicą zamieszkaną głównie przez biednych i niewykwalifikowanych robotników, bednarzy, piaskarzy, rybaków i kobiety lekkich obyczajów. Taki obraz tej części miasta jest dobrze przedstawiony w Lalce Bolesława Prusa. Na Powiślu mieściły się także browary, które zostały podpalone jako znak do rozpoczęcia powstania listopadowego. Powiśle zostało bardzo zniszczone w czasie II wojny światowej, było także miejscem walk podczas powstania warszawskiego, gdzie walczyła Zgrupowanie Krybar. Zażarte walki toczyły się o Elektrownię "Powiśle". Powstańcy na Powiślu zostali pokonani 7 września 1944. Po wojnie osiedle było sukcesywnie odbudowywane, powstało kilka ciekawych architektonicznie bloków, tzw. "iksów". W XIX w. dzielnica rozrastała się sukcesywnie, osiągając dzisiejsze rozmiary. Powiśle było dzielnicą portową, fabryczną i mieszkalną zarazem. Zamieszkiwali ją m.in. biedni robotnicy niewykwalifikowani, bednarze, piaskarze, rybacy i kobiety lekkich obyczajów. Ze względu na te ostatnie, dzielnica była chętnie odwiedzana przez adeptów Warszawskiej Szkoły Podchorążych. Na Solcu (część Powiśla) znajdowały się browary, które zasłynęły tym, że zostały podpalone jako znak do rozpoczęcia powstania listopadowego, zainicjowanego przez podoficerów ze wspomnianej szkoły. Powiśle, jak większa część Warszawy, zostało w większości zniszczone podczas II wojny światowej, po stłumieniu powstania warszawskiego przez Niemców. Po wojnie sukcesywnie odbudowywano dzielnicę, stawiając kilka ciekawych pod względem architektonicznym bloków. Jednak trzy z nich, tzw. "iksy", szczególnie wyróżniają się swoją architekturą. Dziś jest to dzielnica, w której stare, piękne kamienice i ciekawe bloki sąsiadują z nowoczesnymi apartamentowcami z ochroną. Granice Powiśla właściwego (pomiędzy Solcem i Mariensztatem) wyznaczają: ul. Karowa, skarpa pomiędzy Powiślem i Traktem Królewskim, wiadukt mostu średnicowego i wybrzeże Wisły. W okresie międzywojennym przez dzielnicę, nadal wówczas najuboższą, przechodziła linia tramwajowa, którą zlikwidowano po II wojnie światowej, po której to linii jeszcze w latach dziewięćdziesiątych XX w. spod asfaltu wystawały niezdemontowane tory. Od Dworca Gdańskiego do elektrowni "Powiśle", nabrzeżem Wisły, szły tory kolejowe, którymi dowożono węgiel. Zniszczenia wojenne pozwoliły bez większych problemów wkomponować w plany zagospodarowania terenu dwa duże przedsięwzięcia drogowe. Wybrzeżem Wisły, przez Powiśle przebiega Wisłostrada, będąca główną drogą wylotową na Gdańsk i jedną z dwóch (obecnie) dróg przelotowych przez stolicę, w kierunku północ-południe. Drugi projekt drogowy, przebiegający przez dzielnicę, to Trasa Łazienkowska, będąca częścią tzw. małej (wewnętrznej, dotychczas niedokończonej) obwodnicy Warszawy. Za to przedsięwzięciem lokalnym jest most Świętokrzyski, który zastąpił, prowizorycznie postawiony przez wojsko, most Syreny. Most ten, pomimo celowego braku połączenia z Wisłostradą, nadal utrzymuje duży ruch uliczny w tej części Powiśla. W dzielnicy znajduje się stacja kolejowa Warszawa Powiśle, obsługująca kolej podmiejską. Na początku tej stacji znajduje się wschodni kraniec tunelu średnicowego.Plany budowy drugiej linii metra warszawskiego przewidują powstanie stacji B-14 Powiśle pod ul. Zajęczą przy ul. Dobrej ok. 2012 roku. Historia Mariensztatu W I poł. XVIII w. Mariensztat był jurydyką. Powstanie warszawskie przyniosło prawie totalne zniszczenie istniejącej zabudowy Mariensztatu. Ocalała jedynie pewna część zabudowy ul. Bednarskiej (zwłaszcza jej górny odcinek ) oraz część budynków przy ul. Mariensztat. Przestała zupełne istnieć przemysłowa część Mariensztatu. Nazwa pochodzi z języka niemieckiego od słowa Marienstadt, co oznacza "miasto Marii". Historia Solca Pierwsza wieś powstała w tym miejscu w XI w., a więc była starsza niż sama Warszawa. Powstała w niej przystań a potem port rzeczny, w którym cumowały barki z różnym towarem, między innymi i z solą, którą transportowano Wisłą z Wieliczki. W tym miejscu przecinały się lądowe szlaki handlowe wschód-zachód z wodnymi południe-północ. Wykopaliska archeologiczne i pisana historia tych terenów mówią, że na długo zanim powstała Warszawa, książęta mazowieccy wystawili gród w Jazdowie, by strzegł brodu pomiędzy Solcem a Kamionem. We wsi, którą nazwano Solec, w XVI w. powstały magazyny soli. Następnie na miejscu wsi wyrosło miasteczko, którego rynek nazwano Soleckim (dziś jest tam parking). Przy rynku wzniesiono kościół Przenajświętszej Trójcy, dzisiaj zwany kościołem Świętej Trójcy. Nieopodal znajduje się dawny Magazyn Solny. W pierwszej połowie XVIII wieku jurydyka Solec liczyła około 5 000 mieszkanów. Oficjalnie sama jurydyka została założona w 1675 roku. Historia Ujazdowa Historia zaczyna się od grodu Jazdów, powstałego w XII lub XIII w. W 1624 powstał Zamek Ujazdowski w którym obecnie znajduje się Centrum Sztuki Współczesnej. Kategoria:Dzielnice